Queen Of Hearts?
by AngelRose7
Summary: A missing scene following Gwen's Coronation


**Queen Of…Hearts?**

Gwen's ears were ringing! 'Long Live The Queen' Long Live The Queen'! The words rang around the throne room again & again & they were talking about her! She, Gwen, was queen of Camelot!

Arthur had raised the cry & now beamed beside her as her friends, family & now subjects took it up with genuine gusto. Her eyes scanned the crowd as the noise died away; there were her beloved brother Elyan, the other Knights of the Round Table, Gaius, & Merlin, all cheering their heads off.

She had been about to stand again, but a slight squeeze of the hand from Arthur kept her seated. She flicked him a surprised look, but he merely smiled. Next, to her UTTER AMAZEMENT, Arthur stood up, descended the throne steps, turned, & knelt before her.

"Arthur! You are the King! No!" she blushed deepest scarlet.

"Yes, Guinevere," He mouthed "my Love" & then kissed her hand in homage.

They embraced briefly as he ascended the steps again & whispered:

"I told you once Guinevere, there is NOTHING that I ask of my men that I will not do myself, & that includes the pleasurable honour of pledging my allegiance to MY Queen!"

She BEAMED.

By all chivalric rights, it SHOULD have Sir Leon as Captain of the Guard who was next up the steps, but he had just sought the tinniest nod of approval from his king, grinned and pushed Sir Elyan forward causing him to stumble slightly. Elyan got the none too subtle hint & he too knelt to do homage to the Queen but soon felt a hand on his shoulder:

"As your Queen I am grateful, but as your big sister, can I please just have a hug?"

Before Elyan could even raise his eyes to Arthur to seek permission, the King spoke:

"You heard her Elyan, your sister wants a hug!"

The siblings embraced as the assembled Court laughed.

Only then did each of the other Knights do their duty in turn, each barely holding in a grin. Leon, Bedevere, Mordred, Tristan, Gwain (even if he did earn him a scowl from Arthur when he added a cheeky wink), all kissed her hand & backed away. When Percival stepped forward however, Arthur held up his hand to halt his strongest knight:

"Sir Percival, in battle you are the equal of any Knight in the four Kingdoms & well beyond. You have saved my life & shown the heart of a lion times without count. If ever any misfortune should come to Sir Elyan or I it is you I want protecting Her Majesty. With the Queen's approval, I am making you her personal bodyguard."

At this Sir Percival looked startled but pleased as he bowed to his King:

"It will be my greatest honour Sire! He turned to Gwen:" Your Majesty!"

After he had paid homage, Arthur suddenly grasped Percival's arm in the traditional knightly greeting and pulled him to his feet, whispering in his ear:

"Percival, you're my friend, but I warn you now if ANYTHING, EVER, happens to Guinevere you will wish heartily that the dragon on your cloak were real, for it would breathe less fire than I! Understood?!"

"Yes Sire; my life is my Queen's!"

Guinevere, in contrast, bestowed on Percival her sweetest smile:

"Thank you Percival, my friend, now I am safe always. But do not worry; this daughter of a blacksmith knows how to carry her father's work. I would be at your side, not behind you."

If King Arthur was less than pleased at this statement years of diplomatic training hid it well.

"Yes your Majesty" With that Percival returned to the ranks of knights still looking rather shocked & I doubt if Elyan's hissed: "Whatever Arthur said goes double for me!" helped matters much.

By now though, Gwen had seen Gaius move forward & hastened down the steps to offer her hand before the old man could begin to kneel:

"Please Gaius, don't trouble yourself; it's only me, Gwen!"

"My Lady. The King could never have chosen a better Queen!" The Physician's smile was as wide as his knowledge.

Gwen blushed:

"Thank you Gaius. I will have much to learn & will need your counsel."

"Then you may have it, such as it is & welcome my child." He replied, blushing himself as Gwen kissed his pale, care-worn, cheek.

By now Arthur had shot a warning glance at Merlin as if to say 'Mess this up & you'll be mucking out for a decade' but for once Pendragon need not have worried, as his servant merely dropped on his knee. Merlin did his duty then looked to his King:

"With your permission Sire, I have made a gift for the Queen?"

Arthur looked surprised & pleased all in one:

"Please Merlin, be my guest."

With that Merlin produced a small hand-stitched scent pouch, with the Camelot dragon embroidered on it (which only he & Gaius knew was stitched with gold 'tracer' thread, which could be triggered with a spell enabling Merlin to find Gwen should she ever be lost or, well, worse.

"Oh thank you Merlin; it is so pretty!" Gwen smiled. She turned to her husband: "Arthur, may I ask a small favour?"

"Of course Guinevere." Arthur was puzzled.

"Well, while I'd never want to deprive you of all your fun, can we please ban rotten tomatoes from the stocks? Merlin is allergic to them;" she bit down a laugh as Arthur's face fell, "& POOR Gaius has to nurse him for days at a time!"

Despite himself almost, Arthur smiled:

"You are quite right Guinevere, I apologise Gaius; I wouldn't put you through that knowingly. I'll see to it as soon as I can."

They all exchanged looks & laughed.


End file.
